la tory! haruno
by Msdupree22
Summary: Por los preparativos de la boda de ino e itachi,sakura conoce al uchiha menor, quien empieza a notar cosas raras en la pelirosa,Una vez que son comprometidos por sus padres a matrimonio, Sasuke empieza a husmear en la vida de nuestra pelirosa encontrara
1. coincidencias!

Sakura era una famosa ladrona en toda Francia, era respetada y admirada en el bajo mundo y temida por los millonarios frívolos la razón era simple, se decía que

La tory solo robaba a personas de oscuros propósitos

Debajo del apodo de la famosa ladrona la tory se escondía, una joven de 17 años, cabello rosa hasta la cintura, ojos color jade. Hija de una de las mejores doctoras del mundo y de un empresario muy conocido que lamentablemente había fallecido ya hace algunos años

Sakura era una chica normal en el colegio conocida por todos ya que por su apariencia era difícil que pasara desapercibida al igual que sus amigas

Las mejores amigas de sakura o mejor dicho el grupo de mejores amigas eran así:

Ino. Que era su amiga de infancia, su alma gemela en el sentido de que se parecían demasiado, (alias inopuerta) eran de ese tipo de amigas que se dicen mil cosas, sin siquiera haber hablado

Hinata: era una amiga que se habían conocido ya en secundaria, es muy tímida, tierna, y le gusta mucho escuchar a las personas, ella tiene el don

Tenten: era de esas amigas que son como las normales en el grupo, pero que cundo necesitas algo siempre esta allí para apoyarte

Matsuri: era de eso tipo de personas que no se quedan con nada, súper aleona, súper defensora del pobre, re peleona eso si, hay que admitirle que es de esas personas que siempre puedes confiar para mechonear a alguien jaja

(No es que nos manteamos mechoneado, pero siempre hay que estar preparada)

Bueno inicialmente éramos así, pero bueno uds saben que cuando, uno esta mucho con unas personas, se les pega algo de ellas no?

Era un nuevo año y mejor que eso era el último y ya salían a comerse el mundo literalmente

Era el primer día de colegio sakura se puso el uniforme el cual era

.

Sakura llevaba como el de la chica de cabello largo, su cabello suelto que danzaba con el viento y se iba en su carro

.net/carpics/3005/2004_AstonMartin_

Cuando empezó la clase notaron que habían demasiados estudiantes nuevos, lo cual era raro

Neji, gaara, sasuke y naruto ellos venían de otro colegio pero por causas que no van al lugar se cambiaron

Sai se hizo amigo de ellos (será que ya les abra dicho su secreto)

Pasaron las horas de clase y los chicos se hicieron muy amigos de sai, en el descanso

Sakura iba corriendo por el pasillo hacia el salón por que se le había olvidado el celular, pero no se dio cuenta de que el piso estaba mojado al entrar al salón se resbalo, cayendo en algo suave

Lo… siento dijo una nerviosa pelirosa que se encontraba a una minima distancia de un joven poseedor de unos ojos azabaches que la miraban, de manera penetrante

Hmp! Cuanto tiempo esperas estar encima de mí respondió el azabache en tono frío

Ja! Dijo sakura y se levanto furiosa cojio su celular rápidamente y se fue

Dejando a un azabache quien la observaba con una media sonrisa, al fin te encontré fue lo único que salio de los labios del azabache

Después de unos días en mitad de clase!

Oigan! La tory va a volver a atacar grito naruto eufórico

A quien es esta vez pregunto tenten

A un tal misishio taori

Enserio dijo sakura "sorprendidísima"

Hmp!

Quien es el dijo ino?

El es el teme dijo naruto

Dobe respondió sasuke

Aa bueno el es mi amigo sasuke uchiha dijo naruto

Amm uchiha, me suena dijo ino pensando

Tu…tu eres familiar de itachi pregunto ino nerviosa

Hmp! Es mi hermano dijo sin ningún interés

Que pequeño es el mundo, tener al cuñadito en el salón dijo sakura riéndose

Tu eres la prometida de itachi dijo sasuke sorprendido

Si dijo ino sonrojada

Hmp! Bueno entonces hoy nos vemos en tu casa dijo sasuke

Alo, aja, bueno ya voy para haya dijo sakura

Ino, me tengo que ir le dices a mama que llego a la hora de siempre dijo sakura

Ok, otro trabajo pregunto ino

Si, le sonrío y se fue corriendo

Ino suspiro y cambio su rostro a uno de preocupación

Dejando a un sasuke curioso, por la reacción de ino… estas dos esconden algo pensó sasuke mientras desde la ventana veía salir a sakura en su carro a toda velocidad

Ya era de noche y en las noticias transmitían el robo de una valiosa joya de la casa de misishio taori, a pesar de haber otras cosas de valor eso fue lo único robado, la tory había burlado la seguridad de mansión que se encontraba en alerta roja

Sakura entraba a su casa y subía corriendo a su habitación, se cambia y luego baja encontrado se a la familia uchiha en su casa

Buenas dijo sakura sin comprender lo que pasaba

Siguió a la sala…

Hola chicos dijo sakura e empezó a leer una revista

Sakura casi no llegas susurro ino a sakura

Se me complico un poco la cosa dijo sakura mostrándole una herida en su brazo derecho

Eso se ve feo dijo ino preocupada

No tranquila, ya lo cure dijo sakura con una sonrisa, mientras eran observadas por dos azabaches

Cuando estaban cenando, sasuke se hizo al lado de sakura, ellos hablaban sobre las cosas de la boda de ino e itachi, ellos realmente se veía felices y enamorados

Sasuke observaba a la pelirosa y noto que su manga estaba roja, se quedo observando

Eso…es sangre pensó el azabache

Sakura noto que era observada y se dio cuenta de su mancha de sangre y salio corriendo a cambiarse

Voy a ver que le pasa dijo sasuke y fue detrás de ella

Ella se quito la camiseta llena de sangre y empezó a cambiarse las vendas, cuando entra el azabache a su habitación, se queda totalmente estática y roja

Que te paso dijo sasuke

No… no es nada dijo sakura mientras limpiaba la herida

Sasuke no podía dejar de mirarla, pero como evitarla la tenia enfrente en brasieles

Sasuke se acerco a ella, sostuvo su mano y le ayudo a cambiarse las vendas

Después de terminar se quedo mirándola directamente a los ojos

Gracias le dijo completamente roja

Hmp! Fue lo único que respondió para luego irse

Después de eso sakura no podía evitar pensar en el, siempre lo observaba es mas le había robado una foto de el a itachi de la billetera

Pasaron dos semanas y sakura no pudo ir a estudiar por motivos de salud, cuando regreso, se llevo la sorpresa de la vida su sasuke era acosado por la zorra de karin

Las chicas del colegio andaban detrás de el, cuando tenia partidos tenia su propio equipo de porristas y todas esas cosas, pero claro yo no tengo tiempo para eso pensaba sakura

Ya solo faltaban dos semanas para la boda el tiempo había pasado realmente rápido, sakura e ino mantenían de compras mirando los últimos detalles y todas esas cosas

A sus oídos llego el rumor de que los chicos preparaban a una despedida de solteros, entonces sakura dijo si los chicos van a tener su despedida de solteros por que tu no ino

El día había llegado era el día de la despedida de solteros, sakura, tenten, hinata, matsuri, habían preparado todo para la despedida de solteras

En el descanso sakura se quedo con las chicas en el salón para concretar algunas cosas, ino no había ido por que tenia que hacerse la ultimas medida al vestido

Sakura parecía una profesora dictadora…

Matsuri tu tienes que llamar a la discoteca para concretar todo e ir antes que nosotras para ver si todo esta en orden

Listo! Dijo mato como le decían de cariño

Hinata y tenten tiene que arreglar a ino, si lo hago yo sospechara de una pero de hinata, nadie sospechara y tenten algunas veces hinata necesitara ayuda

Ok dijeron las dos

Yo tengo que llevar a mikoto san y a mi mama, bueno mi mama si sabe pero, Uds. no saben como es de celoso fugaku san dijo sakura con resignación

Ahora lo más importante es que los chicos no se den cuenta, es normal que ellos lo hagan, pero nosotras las chicas siempre tenemos que ser unas damas jaja dijo sakura arremedando a la profesora de religión y riendo como maniatica

Las chicas empezaron a reírse como locas, algo que escucho todo el colegio

….en otro lugar…

Ino, yo no quiero ir… yo se como te vas a sentir dijo itachi mientras la besaba

Tranquilo amor, pero los chicos ya te prepararon todo, además quiero que disfrutes tu último día como soltero dijo ino con una sonrisa un toque falsa, algo que noto itachi de imediato

Lo único que te pido es que no la vallar a cagar dijo ino mientras se volteaba hacia la puerta

Jmp! Tranquila dijo itachi abrazándola

Ok… yo confío en ti! Se que no me vas a decepcionar dijo ino con una mirada llena de seguridad y amor

…en otro lado…

Ya todo esta listo! Dijo sakura

Bueno ahora a ir por mikoto san y mi mama dijo decidida

Sakura llegaba a la casa uchiha donde se encontraba su mama, a quien le tocaba vestir a mikoto san con una ropa un tanto informal a lo que ella suele usar

Sakura entro al estudio en donde se encontraba fugaku uchiha…

Fugaku san! Vengo a negociar dijo sakura totalmente seria sentándose enfrente de el, y así llamando la atención del mayor de los uchiha

Hmp! Dijo fugaku tomando seriedad y dirigiendo su vista a sakura

Mi propuesta es la siguiente dijo sakura con total seriedad y en sus ojos se le veía llena de confianza

Hmp! Fue la única respuesta de este

Yo no muestro esta foto a los diarios y Uds. me presta una noche a dijo sakura mostrando una foto de fugaku totalmente vergonzosa

Chiquilla que quieres dijo fugaku totalmente rojo y con una expresión de vergüenza

Mire dijo sakura y se levanto… yo se que Uds. van a hacerle una despedida de soltero a itachi san, no digo que no la hagan solo le voy a pedir dos cosas dijo sakura acentuando sus manos con fuerza en el escritorio

mikoto san me va a acompañar a la despedida de soltera de ino

es sorpresa así que le pido que no le diga a nadie en especial a itachi dijo sakura con seguridad y voz de mando

Pero mikoto no me dijo nada de esto dijo fugaku furioso

Señor uchiha cálmese dijo Sakura alzando la vos

Mikoto san no sabe! De la despedida de soltera, pero yo la voy a llevar por que es justo que ella que se a matado organizando esta boda descanse un poco y se relaje

Fugaku por primera vez en su vida, no supo como responder ante eso

A otra cosas, mikoto san va a dormir en mi casa por que mañana tenemos que ir al spa y después ayudar a ino así que, seria mas censillo si ella se queda en mi casa dijo sakura mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y antes de salir giro su cabeza para dirigirle una sonrisa de victoria a fugaku

Hmp! Esta chiquilla, tiene agallas y esta echa para los negocios… es perfecta! Dijo fugaku con una media sonrisa al mas estilo uchiha

Después de eso sakura salio directo a donde mikoto san y su mama quienes estaban en el cuarto

Bueno ya están listas dijo sakura

Sii! Dijo mikoto

Mientras atravesaban la sala saludaron a los hermanos uchiha,

Sakura Chan! No puedo creer que le hallas ganado a fugaku dijo mikoto

Ja! Acepto todas mis condiciones sin chistar dijo sakura

Esa es mi hija dijo tsunade muy orgullosa

Escuchaste ototo, sakura chan le gano en negocios a papa dijo itachi sorprendido

Hmp! Fue lo único que respondió


	2. la boda!

espero que les guste esta historia muestra a una sakura totalmente diferente a la que conocemos jajaja

**…en otro lado…**

- Ya todo esta listo! Dijo sakura

- Bueno ahora a ir por mikoto san y mi mama dijo decidida

Sakura llegaba a la casa uchiha donde se encontraba su mama, a quien le tocaba vestir a mikoto san con una ropa un tanto informal a lo que ella suele usar

Sakura entro al estudio en donde se encontraba fugaku uchiha…

- Fugaku san! Vengo a negociar dijo sakura totalmente seria sentándose enfrente de el, y así llamando la atención del mayor de los uchiha

- Hmp! Dijo fugaku tomando seriedad y dirigiendo su vista a sakura

- Mi propuesta es la siguiente dijo sakura con total seriedad y en sus ojos se le veía llena de confianza

- Hmp! Fue la única respuesta de este

- Yo no muestro esta foto a los diarios y Uds. me presta una noche a dijo sakura mostrando una foto de fugaku totalmente vergonzosa

- Chiquilla que quieres dijo fugaku totalmente rojo y con una expresión de vergüenza

- Mire dijo sakura y se levanto… yo se que Uds. van a hacerle una despedida de soltero a itachi san, no digo que no la hagan solo le voy a pedir dos cosas dijo sakura acentuando sus manos con fuerza en el escritorio

- mikoto san me va a acompañar a la despedida de soltera de ino

- es sorpresa así que le pido que no le diga a nadie en especial a itachi dijo sakura con seguridad y voz de mando

- Pero mikoto no me dijo nada de esto dijo fugaku furioso

- Señor uchiha cálmese dijo Sakura alzando la vos

- Mikoto san no sabe! De la despedida de soltera, pero yo la voy a llevar por que es justo que ella que se a matado organizando esta boda descanse un poco y se relaje

Fugaku por primera vez en su vida no supo como responder ante eso

- A otra cosas, mikoto san va a dormir en mi casa por que mañana tenemos que ir al spa y después ayudar a ino así que, seria mas censillo si ella se queda en mi casa dijo sakura mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y antes de salir giro su cabeza para dirigirle una sonrisa de victoria a fugaku

- Hmp! Esta chiquilla, tiene agallas y esta echa para los negocios… es perfecta! Dijo fugaku con una media sonrisa al mas estilo uchiha

Después de eso sakura salio directo a donde mikoto san y su mama quienes estaban en el cuarto

- Bueno ya están listas dijo sakura

- Sii! Dijo mikoto

Mientras atravesaban la sala saludaron a los hermanos uchiha,

- Sakura Chan! No puedo creer que le hallas ganado a fugaku dijo mikoto

- Ja! Acepto todas mis condiciones sin chistar dijo sakura

- Esa es mi hija dijo tsunade muy orgullosa

- Escuchaste ototo, sakura chan le gano en negocios a papa dijo itachi sorprendido

- Hmp! Fue lo único que respondió

Tsunade y mikoto se maquillaban… Sakura en el living empezó a concretar las cosas con tenten

(Donde estaban los hermanos uchiha)

- Mato! Todo esta listo? Dijo sakura

- Si sakura dijo mato

- Alo tenten! Dile a hinata que ya pueden llevar a ino dijo sakura

- Yo invite a temari también dijo tenten

- Ok! Yo ya voy con mikoto san y mi mama, nos encontramos halla dijo sakura

- Llevan a ino así se a rastras dijo sakura con un aura de maldad

Ya que ella sabia que los dos azabaches la estaban escuchando

- Mato se me olvidaba, dile a los de seguridad que no dejen salir a ino y que no dejen entrar a nadie que no este en la lista dijo sakura en un tono perverso

- Chicas! En 10 min. nos vamos, mikoto san me prestas el baño para cambiarme dijo sakura ya que a un tenia el uniforme

- Cuando salio, llevaba el cabello suelto, parecía una seda que flotaba en aire, tan delicado y brillante e iba vestida así

Sasuke cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras, no paraba de observarla con la boca abierta, sin notar como dos azabaches lo observaban con gracia

- Estas hermosa sakura chan! Dijo mikoto

- Gracias dijo algo sonrojada bueno vámonos

- Mikoto san puedo dejar el carro aquí, no creo que vaya a poder manejar mas tarde así que es mejor ir en taxi dijo sakura

- Claro, querida dijo mikoto con una sonrisa

- Hmp! Como es eso de que no vas a poder por que dijo el uchiha mayor

- tal vez, fu-ga-ku-san no hay problema cierto? Mientras sakura lo miraba con diversión

- No, chicas diviértanse dijo fugaku con un eje de frustracion

- Querido, nos vemos en la boda dijo mikoto para luego irse

- Mama no va a venir a dormir pregunto itachi

- No, sakura chan dijo era mejor que se quedara en la casa de ella dijo fugaku fastidiado

- Como fue que te derroto dijo Sasuke

- Es inteligente, mejor vamos a cambiarnos para ir a la despedida dijo fugaku fastidiado

- Sakura chan debe ser buena para que halla logrado eso dijo itachi burlón

La fiesta había sido grandiosa, en especial los Stripers

Ya era el día de la boda, tomaron de todo y se les fue la resaca después de eso, fueron al spa en donde las hicieron sentir como diosas y a itachi como un rey

Miles de estilistas profesionales arreglaron a ino y quedo así

.

Es obviamente la rubia

Ino estaba nerviosa, pero gracias a dios estaban sus amigas para ayudarla

- ino tienes algo prestado, algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo azul decia sakura mientras le daba el ramo

- me falta algo prestado dijo ino orrorisada

- tranquila dijo sakura mietras se quitaba una cadena dorada de la virgen y se la pone a ino

- ino sabia cuanto valor tenia esa cadena para sakura asi que le sonrio y sus ojos se humedecieron. esa cadena se la habia regalado su padre a sakura el dia de sus 15, sakura amaba esa cadena y que se la prestara significaba demaciado

se abrazaron y despues minato llevo a ino al altar

Empezó a salir la novia, el novio estaba papacito!

Los dos al verse se quedaron embobados, si no hubiera sido por fugaku, ino se cae, cuando ino se poso al lado de itachi

- Estas hermosa amor le susurro

- Tu no estas, nada mal dijo mientras se rozaba los labios con la lengua

Cuando ya eran marido y mujer se dieron un beso lleno de amor y pasión, después de eso la fiesta empezó

Ino y itachi se hiban a Paris de luna de miel, sakura de regalo les dio un jet y en el se Irian a Paris

- Bueno este ese es mi regalo para Uds., por que pensé que era mejor su noche de bodas en un avión lleno de gente o en su propio jet con mucha privacidad dijo sakura a la pareja

- Bueno y el otro regalito ino lo tiene puesto dijo sakura guiñando el ojo

Ino fulmino con la mirada a sakura

- Por eso eres mi cuñada favorita dijo itachi y la abrazo con fuerza

- Soy la única que tienes tonto dijo sakura

- Y la novia de mi hermano? Dijo itachi

- Aaa verdad que ese tapado es tu hermano, se me habia olvidado dijo sakura totalmente inocente

- Ps ese tapado esta detrás de ti dijo ino riéndose

Hmp!

- Ay Sasuke Kun!...es de cariño dijo sakura mirando a otro lado

- Bueno yo solo vengo a abrazar a mi hermosa cuñada y a mi estupido hermano dijo Sasuke

- Sabes que si, yo te hubiera visto antes que mi hermano… la historia seria diferente dijo Sasuke a ino mientras la abrazaba

- Bueno, basta de abrazos, que Sasuke le tira a todo lo que se mueva dijo itachi abrazando por detrás a ino

- Ja-ja-ja dijo Sasuke

- Jajajaj es verdad, hasta a la zorra de karin dijo sakura riéndose a carcajadas

- Hmp! Envidia dijo Sasuke

- Si, si lo que tu digas dijo sakura mientas se retorcía de la risa

Sakura tenia un vestido, aunque era igual a el de tente, mato, hinata por que era los vestidos de las damas de honor

.com/cgi/img-set?.out=jpg&id=9L2BxsVu3hGS10_7pera2w&size=l

- Bueno, solteras júntense, voy a tirar el ramo dijo ino mientras con ayuda de itachi subía a una mesa

Sakura miraba co fastidio la ecena, y como si fuera planeado vio en cámara lenta como el ramo se dirigía a ella

Tan tramposa la inocerda pensó Sakura

y cuando el ramo estaba por llegar a ella se corrió a hacia atrás dejando que el ramo callera en sus pies y ella encima de nada mas que de uchiha Sasuke

- La siguiente en casarse por lo visto sera dijo ino

- Felicidades Sasuke! Grito Sakura mientras aplaudía, La gente empezó a reír como loca, ante lo dicho por la pelirosa

luego de burlarse del azabaceh a sakura le sono el celular, por lo visto era una alarma, pero salio corriendo dejando a un azabache con la palabra en la boca, quien fue detrás de ella

- Esos dos nunca se podrán llevar bien? Susurro ino para si

- Esos dos van a terminar juntos dijo itachi mientras la abrazaba por detrás

- Tu crees? Dijo ino

- Hagamos una apuesta dijo itachi

- Mm dijo ino

- Si ellos se vuelven novios en 6 meses tendremos nuestro primer hijo dijo itachi

- Queeeeeeeeeee? Grito ino

- Estamos muy jóvenes, itachi dijo ino

- Pero llevamos 5 años de novios, además yo quiero un hijo tuyo dijo itachi mientras la besaba con amor

- Esta bien dijo ino (confiare en ti sakura)

sera que sakura salvara a ino de ser madre? por que santo dios eso seria algo inumado imaginensen a ino de mama -.- algo escalofriante jaja

nos vemos en la contii


	3. SASORI?

PORFA COMENTEN EMPEZARE A SUBIR MAS SEGUIDO LAS HISTORIAS Y VOY A SUBIR UNAS NUEVAS! ESPERO LES GUSTE

ES UN SASUSAKU!

***en otro lugar***

Es agarrada del brazo y acorralada contra la pared por un sujeto, al intentar escapara es dominada por

Sasuke susurra sakura

Hmp! Pensabas que te iba a dejar ir, tan fácil dijo Sasuke

Para luego apoderarse de los labios de la pelirosa, al comienzo sakura se mostraba reacida pero después como si fuera algo mas fuerte que ella no pudo evitar responderle y es que se sentía tan bien

Ambos se besaban con lentitud disfrutando la suavidad de los labios de ambos pero la temperatura de sus cuerpos comenzó a subir y el beso empezó a volverse más apasionado conforme pasaban los segundos.

El pelinegro rompió el beso para ir bajando sus labios hacia la barbilla de sakura besándola, luego bajo al cuello besándolo, mientras bajaba fácilmente el vestido dejando ver sus senos, el cual beso suavemente para después besar un pezón metiéndoselo en la boca, lo cual hacia que pequeños gemidos se le escaparan a la pelirosa que estaba en un trance de placer, del cual no podía salir

Comenzó a jugar con él entre su boca dándole un suave masaje con la lengua mientras su mano izquierda masajeaba el pecho izquierdo de sakura

Sakura se movió por causa de la excitación causando un roce de la pierna de sakura con el miembro duro del azabache, quien soltó un pequeño y ronco gemido

Esto no se va a quedar así, como si hubiera recobrado las fuerzas y con el poco orgullo que le quedaba

Empezó a responderle a Sasuke, abrió el pantalón sintiendo el erecto y duro miembro de Sasuke que con tan solo rozarlo a Sasuke se le escapo un leve gemido

Que me esta pasando, esto no me pasa nunca pensó Sasuke extrañado por la manera en que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante a sakura

Sakura empezó a masturbarlo para después posesionarse enfrente de Sasuke y empezar a dar cortar lamidas al miembro erecto de Sasuke

Pequeñas y cortas lamidas que torturaban al azabache, para después lamer todo el miembro de punta a punta algo que el azabache no podía resistir

Ahora que hago, yo nunca e echo esto, como es que con Sasuke…no me da vergüenza este tipo de cosas pensaba sakura

Pero su cuerpo actuaba solo y por instinto sakura cojio el erecto miembro y lo introdujo en su boca sacando un fuerte gemido del azabache que lleno de confianza a sakura

Sakura imitaba lentamente el vaivén de las embestidas mientras movía su lengua a lo que le daba la imaginación y el instinto, sakura al mover su mano rozó las gemelas de Sasuke causando que se le escapara un fuerte gemido, hacinado que la pelirosa empezara a estimularlas con sus manos

Mientras que aumentaba la velocidad en su erecto miembro sintió extraño el miembro de Sasuke

Dándose cuenta de que ya iba a correrce causando que sakura se preparara para tragar gustosa todo el semen de Sasuke

Sakura tenia sus dedos llenos de la leche de Sasuke, se paro y empezó a lamerlo bajo la mirada penetrante del azabache

Quien la cojio de la cintura acercándola hacia el y la beso en un beso lleno de pasión, para profundizar mas el beso mordió el labio inferior de la pelirosa quien accedió gustosa, mientras comenzaban una danza o batalla de placer

No, no yo no quiero que mi primera vez sea así no pensó sakura

Inner: pero esta muy bueno

Pero no decía sakura

Inner: tu sabes que quieres, y el también

No, no dijo sakura

Inner: Tú sabes que esta oportunidad puede que no se vuelva a repetir

Esto es algo importante y para el solo soy otra mas, no quiero perder mi virginidad así

Inner: así llegaremos hasta los 40 vírgenes dijo aburrida

PS así sera dijo sakura decidida

No, no Me tengo que ir dijo sakura cortando el beso

Qu…ee dijo Sasuke sacado de onda

Mientras sakura salía corriendo

Yo soy uchiha Sasuke y a mi nadie me deja así sa-ku-ri-ta susurro sasuke

Sakura corría a cambiarse para encontrarse con unos compradores de las joyas que había robado se había puesto ropa oscura, una peluca de color negro y lente oscuros

Tienen el dinero dijo Sakura

Si dijo el hombre

Bueno hay están las joyas dijo Sakura

Salgan con las manos en alto, sus derechos se les será respetados decía un hombre con un parlante

Mierda dijo Sakura mordiendo sus labios

Que vamos a hacer gritaban los guardaespaldas del rey, como le decían a líder de esa zona

Mi rey, esta es la situación, lo mas probable es que todas las salidas están constudiadas por la policía, Así que las seguro es que escapemos en parejas dijo Sakura

Jum! Dijo el rey

Haci que le preguntare, Ud. confía en mi dijo sakura con sus ojos llenos de confianza

No, pero no tengo otra opción cierto dijo el rey

Exacto!, bueno esta es la situación yo iré con el rey Dijo sakura

Como sabemos que esta no es una trampa dijo uno de los guardias

Ese es el chiste no lo saben y no tiene otra opción que confiar en mi dijo sakura

Cuando se separaron, mi rey ud. esta en buena condición física por lo visto pero, cree poder seguirme dijo sakura

Jum! Pero que insolente, como se que esto no es una trampa dijo el rey

Por que yo se quien eres Sasori sama dijo sakura

Jum! Asi que sabes quien soy dijo sasori (entonces tendré que matarte pensó sasori)

JUM QUE PASARA? ESO LO SABRAN EN OTRO CAP JAJAJAJA POR FA COMENTEN!


	4. reeencuentro

Sasori y sakura salían de esa vieja fábrica subterránea por un conducto de ventilación que daba a un bosque

Este bosque debe estar lleno de policías y de sus fastidiosos perros dijo sakura

Es lo mas probable dijo sasori

Asi que tendremos que ir por los árboles dijo sakura

Subieron a un árbol con una rama bastante resistente sakura vio a lo lejos un árbol grande y viejo

Y de su pierna saco una especie de arma con punta de flecha que fue incrustada en el árbol dejando ver un cable por el cual tenían que pasar

Sasori sama como solo tengo un arnés por favor úselo dijo sakura poniéndoselo alrededor de su cintura, lo que hizo que un pequeño gemido se le escapara a sasori

Sasori ya estaba yéndose cuando sakura ve que se acercan unos perros

Esos entupidos perros me van a oler, no tengo otra opción dijo sakura mientras sasori ya había llegado e iba enviar el arnés pero sakura ya se encontraba corriendo por la cuerda

Sorprendente dijo sasori al ver como corría por la cuerda y pudo percatarse que estaba descalza y traía sus tacones en las manos

Sasori sama rápido corramos que los perros están cerca, del otro lado hay un parque tenemos que pasarnos rápido dijo sakura

Pero había una reja eléctrica, sakura estaba pensado que hacer pero sasori saco un dispositivo y anulo la electricidad

Es mi creación dijo sasori orgulloso

Como prueba de lealtad, le voy a decir quien soy sasori sama dijo sakura eso sorprendió de sobremanera al pelirrojo, Sakura se quito las gafas y la peluca

Sa… sakura dijo sasori

Cuanto tiempo sasori san dijo sakura con una sonrisa

No, lo puedo creer tu eres la tory dijo sasori totalmente anonadado

No es el momento, quítate esa chaqueta para que no nos reconozcan dijo sakura

Mientras sakura se quedaba en una blusa de tiras, para luego percatarse que su herida estaba sangrando de nuevo

Sakura se puso la chaqueta de Sasori, fueron al parque y vieron varias parejas por lo que empezaron a actuar como pareja

Iban cojidos de la mano y hablaban de los años sin verse etc.

Como supiste que era yo dijo sasori

Por tu forma de actuar y por que te estuve vigilando dijo sakura sonriendo

Y por que te volviste una ladrona benéfica dijo sasori

Me estuviste investigando dijo sakura

Claro, y a todos con los que hago negocios, toda la plata que consigues la donas anónimamente a los ancianatos, huérfanos, fundaciones para ayuda y superaciones de la mujer etc.

Por que haces esto? Dijo sasori

Por que me canse de no hacer nada, de solo pensar en mi y dejar de ver que hay cosas mas importantes mientras los malos disfrutan en excesos del dinero que se le roba a los pobres, por que me canse de las falsas promesas de la "justicia" por que me canse de ver a los niños robar por comida y por que no quiero ver una mujer sometida al maltrato, por que en pleno siglo 21 ver eso me parece aterrador donde se supone que nosotros somos los mas inteligentes, quiero hacer algo por ellos en ves de estar lamentándome por la injusticia

Wuuauu donde esta la antigua sakura haruno que conocí dijo sasori asombrado

Creo que esa parte de mi murió hace mucho tiempo, por que no quiero ser mas la niña débil que tiene que ser protegida por todos, quiero ser una persona a quien admirar y en ves de ser ayudada, dar ayuda dijo sakura

Asi que todavía no has podido olvidar eso dijo sasori con algo de pesar

Lo trato sasori, trato de no pensar en eso jamás pero vuelve como una ráfaga de aire que me puede ahogar en cualquier momento dijo sakura algo triste

Ahora que nos encontramos, no te voy a dejar sola, en mi encontrara alguien con quien desahogarte dijo sasori

Espera a que te vea ino, a por cierto ino se caso dijo sakura

Queee esa mocosa, se caso aaa pobresito el marido jajaj, como se llama el marido dijo sasori

Se llama uchiha itachi dijo sakura

Aaa todavía sigue con el, Wuuauu esos dos han durado bastante dijo sasori

Celos, sasori dijo sakura mirándolo con victoria

Ja ja muy graciosa, sakura esa herida esta sangrando demasiado dijo sasori

Si es mejor que me valla dijo sakura

Bueno aquí esta mi numero, para que nos encontremos los tres a hablar dijo sasori

OK dijo sakura montándose en un taxi

….

Ashh mi carro esta en la casa de los uchiha pensó sakura

Señor lléveme a la mansión uchiha por favor

….

Sasuke estaba en la cocina comiendo papitas cuando el citófono suena

Quien es dijo sasuke

Sakura haruno

Me voy a vengar pensó el azabache

…

Sasuke fue a abrir

Hola sasuke Kun dijo sakura con algo de dificultad

Hmp! Fue lo único que respondió

Sakura con dificultad caminaba hacia la cocina algo que noto el azabache de una y como había perdido tanta sangre

Al tratar de caminar se pego en el brazo causando que se escapara un gemido de dolor que desconcertó al azabache

Sakura trato de seguir caminando pero el dolor era insoportable y pronto fue perdiendo la fuerza y callo desmayada

Sasuke corrió y la cargo, la llevo a su cuarto y vio que Sakura tenía la herida abierta de la cual chorreaba sangre

Sasuke estaba en shock tenia sakura en sus brazos herida, no sabia si decirle a sus padres, si llevarla a un hospital, si llamar a tsunade no sabia que hacer así que cuando miro el rostro pálido de sakura decidió llevarla a su cuarto

Sakura estaba completamente llena de sangre así que sasuke le quito la blusa dejándola en ropa interior

Es… perfecta! Susurro al verla empezó a limpiarle la sangre con pañitos húmedos 

Se percato de que la herida se le había abierto así que la empezó a curara al terminar se dio cuenta de que tenia había recobrado un poco el color pero tenia frío, así que con sumo cuidado le puso una camiseta de el, sasuke se acostó mientras la observaba notando que titilaba del frío así que el se acerco un poco a ella para darle calor ella dormida se acurruco en el torso del azabache, quien se sorprendió de sobremanera con el acto, pero algo sonrojado sin pensarlo como si su cuerpo se moviera por instinto abrazo a la pelirosa

Asi durmieron placidamente hasta muy tarde eran las 4 de la tarde y sasuke despertaba con pereza percatándose de que en toda la noche no se había cambiado de pose, se sentía tan bien tener a la pelirosa en sus brazos era una sensación tan satisfactoria, era realmente complaciente, esa era una sensación realmente extraña era algo que nunca había sentido, se sentía realmente extraño y no podía evitar observar a Sakura mientras dormía

Dond… donde estoy?... ahyyyy se me parte la cabezaaa dijo sakura sentada en la cama, mientras se cojia la cabeza y sus cabellos le cubrían la mayoría del rostro

Hmp! Dijo sasuke

Sa…sasuke kun dijo sakura totalmente anonadada, mirando a todos lados para descubrir donde se encontraba

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba con Sasori y vine por mi carro susurro sakura lo suficientemente duro para que sasuke escuchara

Miro a sasuke el cual estaba en boxer causando que la pelirosa se sonrojara de sobremanera, algo que cierto azabache noto

Realmente era todo un dios ese cuerpo lleno de músculos sin exagerar, esa chocolatina tan provocativa, esos rasgos tan provocativos, esa boquita ¡dios Mio! Que boquita tan apetecible, esas patotas, pero lo MAS era ese trasero tan ricooooo, tan wuauu, todo de el era como una gran explosión ashh ¡me encanta! Pensaba sakura mientras lo miraba algo roja y con una mirada de lujuria

Pero al parecer no era la única por que unos ojos azabaches la miraban de manera dominante

Sakura salía del baño mojada completamente apetecible, la deseaba, Que piernas, esta mujer era realmente perfecta! La deseaba esta mujer va a ser mía dijo sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado al mas estilo uchiha

Sakura lo miraba tengo ganas de pensó sakura

Inner: sakura se que esta como se le da la gana, pero tu no puedes enamorarte todavía

Sakura: no hay necesidad de enamorarse para hacer ese tipo de cosas

Inner: ah se lo piensas entregar a cualquiera

Sakura: no, pero sasuke no es cualquiera

Inner: a, no es tu novio?

Sakura: no, y lo sabes

Inner: es tu mejor amigo o por lo menos tú amigo

Sakura: no dijo algo triste

Inner: Uds. son simplemente conocidos y a un así quieres entregarte a el así

Sakura: pero, pero es el hombre mas perfecto que e visto y no se con el me siento bien

Inner: uno no hace el amor con una persona por que se siente bien solamente

Sakura: pero, pero

Mientras que sakura peleaba tratando de hallar las razones para hacerlo sasuke la observaba con gracia por la cantidad de muecas y gesto que hacia, era algo realmente gracioso

…

Sakura: bueno lo voy a hacer simplemente por que, quiero y en mi cuerpo mando yo

Inner: Esta bien, yo solo decía, pero sakura no te vallas a enamorar

Sakura: ok

….

Sakura sale y se sienta enfrente de sasuke (a un estaba en toalla), sakura estaba completamente roja, nerviosa movía sus manos de manera exagerada, esta temblando un poco sasuke solo la observaba

- sa…sasuke kun! Dijo sakura nerviosa y apretando sus dedos

-sasuke dijo sakura recuperando un poco de valor, le cojio las manos a sasuke, pero a un no era capaz de mirarlo ala cara

- lo que te voy a pedir, prométemelo que no se lo vas a decir a nadie dijo sakura mirando hacia el hombro de sasuke

- hmp! Fue lo único que respondió, aunque no se notara esta sorprendidísimo por la actitud de sakura, además ella nunca le había dicho solo sasuke, siempre era acompañado por el "kun"

- prométemelo sasuke kun! Grito sakura totalmente roja mientras lo miraba, al azabache verla tan nerviosa le dio un poco de risa, pero verla tan nerviosa y todo a su causa lo así sentir raramente bien

- si respondió el azabache ya con ansias de saber que era lo que le iba a decir la pelirosa, seguramente era que no comentara nada sobre la herida y su desmayo pensaba el azabache

- yo, qui… quiero…sasuke kun! Dijo totalmente roja, estaba completamente nerviosa

- que me… hagas… dijo sakura mientras los nervios la traicionaban se había, arrepentido, no que locura estaba pensando, como se le ocurría decirle eso a sasuke

- que quieres que haga grito el azabache un poco furioso mientras la sujetaba de los brazos ya que, sasuke no es que tuviera mucha paciencia y sakura se tardaba mucho en decirle algo, lo estaba matando la ansiedad

- quiero que… que me hagas el amor! Grito sakura cansada del nerviosismo, lo cojio del cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella mientras ella se acercaba a el y lo beso de manera tierna y cariñosa (estilo princesa, ya que sasuke estaba muy sorprendido y no le correspondía), sasuke salio del shock y tomo las riendas del beso profundizándolo, le dio un pequeño mordisco a sakura en su labio inferior causando que esta abriera a causa del dolor, el azabache aprovechando introdujo su lengua en la cavidad mientras saboreaba todo a su paso

- sakura estaba totalmente roja al comienzo, al ver que el azabache no respondía pensaba que no le gustaba, pero en este momento el azabache esta demostrando todo lo contrario

Tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, sakura estaba completamente roja y muy apenada, no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara, menos cuando se sentía tan observada por cierto ojos azabaches que la miraban de manera penetrante como si pudieran descifrar todo lo que ella estaba pensando

Esta bien sakura!, se mi novia dijo sasuke completamente seguro mientras la miraba

Sakura abrió la boca de la impresión y como acto de instinto el azabache la beso de manera tierna y cariñosa en sus ojos se veían un brillo que jamás había visto en el

Algo en su corazón exploto al oír esas palabras, como si algo que había tenido encerrado por mucho tiempo hubiera sido liberado de manera explosiva, era un sentimiento tan fuerte que ella nunca antes había sentido que no puedo evitar como lagrimas se derramaban de manera involuntaria en su rostro, mientras el azabache se separa de ella

Sakura completamente roja dijo yo, si quiero claro que si dijo muy emocionada mientras se tiraba en brazos de sasuke a abrazarlo, el solo tardo unos segundos en responderle el abrazo y sin darse cuenta una sonrisa adorno los rostros de ambos


End file.
